


M I N E (Short Hiatus- Read Bio)

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Cute, First Time (sort of), Fluff, M/M, Mentions of transphobic asshole father, NSFW, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, They gon frick, body worshipping, ftm Kankri, sadStuck-ish, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri was kicked out at the age of 16 by his father when he came out to him and Karkat as transgender and gay; Cronus and his family taking him in. Now they live in their own house and nothing could be more perfect.</p><p>(When shall I ever stop being cliché you ask? The answer to that shall be... Never? Yeah. That sounds about right.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> Porrim forces Kankri to wear a dress and shoes to 'break them in' before Meulin wears them; walking around in the outfit and horrid shoes all day in the mall with Cronus.

»KANKRI'S POV

You hold onto Cronus' hand tightly, leaning into his side as your eyes flutter close; letting him lead you to wherever he's taking you. You were pretty sure he was taking you to the food court to eat, even though you had declined his offer, and you sincerely hope you two are close to it as your feet are killing you in these damned shoes.

Yes, you were wearing high heels and a dress. Why, might you ask? Because your 'mother', Porrim Maryam, thought it would be an oh so wonderful idea to use you as her model for an outfit she was making for Meulin. The dress was actually very beautiful, snug around your slightly thicker form but not cutting off your circulation as you are very thankful for. It was a mix of colors which, in all honesty, you thought looked better on you than it would the deaf girl.

Along with the dress were the velvety-red, cross-strap stilettos. They were worse than the dress but they did look good; so long as nobody could feel the endless pain he was enduring right now in his feet.

Porrim decided that he should also break in the dress and shoes for her seeing as it "Fits you so well! Maybe you could wear it after Meulin is done with it!" And no offense to her, but these heels just weren't your thing... No matter how gorgeous they looked. 

"Babe, you're gonna kill ya feet in those things; you're limping for Christ's sake!" Your significant other exclaims. 

You yawn, enervated and limping with ever step you take; sure that your feet are probably blistered and bleeding by this point but too tired to care.

"I am fine, Cronus. Your concern is very much appreciated but I think if I was in a need of your assistance, I would have asked for it by now. I think my feet are numb by now if anything..." You sigh, exasperated with Porrim at the moment.

Your lover doesn't seem to heed your words as he drags you over to one of the side benches of the mall and forces you to take off the heels, holding them by the straps and making you get up on his back; the dress is long enough to cover anything that might be exposed.

He carries you throughout the mall for the rest of the day, occasionally resting down on a bench to regain his strength before carrying you again; arms hooked with your legs draped just over his hips, your small hands holding onto his shoulders and head resting against his. 

You dozed off a few times on the long walk and remember fondly walking through the store Spencer's- god knows what he was doing in there, you don't really want to know.

As you're laid in the back seat of his car, you finally fall into a deep and much need sleep, not caring if you're sore and aching when you wake up; you're exhausted and want noting more than this and holding one of Cronus' hands as he drives. The last thing that you hear is "I lovwe you babe... I hope you like the stuff I bought for ya" and can just hear the smirk and absolute mischief behind his words.


	2. Thinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri reflects back on some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is probably the first time in months that I've actually updated twice in a day; I'm actually proud of my writing. Hope you enjoy, even if it is short; there's still a lot more to come~! Tw: Sad-ish, mention of family death, mention of transphobia, nudity mention, touching of the... boOTY

»KANKRI'S POV  
You woke up, sprawled across yours and Cronus' shared, king sized bed, groaning as you could still feel the way the dress was still on and tightened around your chest along with your binder on. Cronus was still sleeping beside you, arm drapes across your waist, laying flat in his stomach and spread eagle on the bed. You snorted. 

Wow.

You groggily stood up and rubbed at your eyes to rub the sleepiness from them, standing up and stretching; your back clicking a time or two as you yawned and made your way to the bathroom. You look into the mirror, soon getting absorbed into your thoughts like you always did every so often.

You reached behind you and grasped the zipper of the dress, pulling it down slowly as if not to damage the dress or zipper; Porrim would kill you and step out of it, laying it on the empty rack that should be replaced with more towels soon.

You couldn't yet afford to go through surgery and buy the hormone testosterone things; it just wasn't in your range of payment that you could pay. Your breasts are a B cup so they aren't that large and you don't even see much of a bump when you put on your binder either. Maybe you could get the money one day, you've been saving up all the extra and loose change around the house. There wasn't much in the jar, probably a few dollars and cents and nothing more.

Your dad wasn't very supportive of you being transgender and seeing as your mother was dead while you were still at such a young age... You haven't a clue what her opinion would have been. 

Your mother... She was beautiful and kind and the sweetest person you ever knew. The way she always cared for you, Karkat and your father or how beautifully she sang on Sunday mornings at the church that your father preached at. She was like an angel and she still is. You wonder what she would think about Cronus. Would she like him? Would she have yelled at you for your decisions in the change of your body and who you are now compared to who she thought you were when you were twelve? 

You have one picture of you when you were twelve in your mothers jewlery and makeup box that your mom handed over to you before she died. You don't like what you looked like then but this was your mother's favorite picture; just you, her and Karkat... Sitting on the bench by the flower bed, holding hands and smiling brighter than the flowers beside you.

You faintly remember sitting beside your mother with Karkat every Wednesday to play a song for her even though she may not have heard any of them. She had been in a coma for four years before she finally died; your family was torn apart. To this day, you still visit her grave every month on Wednesday; you would never change that because it was your mother and someone would have to kill you before you missed one day.

You jump slightly as you feel warm arms embrace you from behind and all but snap at him before relaxing against him and continuing to look at the both of you in the mirror.

"Thinking again...?" He asks quietly, knowing damn well that you are; you do this a lot; thinking about your mother and what she would think of you right now, if she would be ashamed or happy.

You nod softly and close your eyes, humming at the feeling of his lips against the nape of your neck; peppering it with feathery, light kisses. It's not sexual by any means- well, not in your train of thought. To you, it's just his way of showing you his regular affection he believes that you deserve oh so dearly all the time.

You yelp when he smacks your ass without warning and your eyes shoot open, glaring at him with a light blush dusting your cheeks.

"Cronus! That was not necessary by any m-means! That was inappropriate- stop l-laughing!" You whine in embarrassment as he buries his face in the back of your neck to muffle his laughter, his body shaking slightly as he does so. You can't help but smile a bit and laugh too. He's such a dork and can be absolutely annoying at times but that's Cronus and you couldn't live without his lewd since of humor, remarks and affectionate ways.

After a while, you both manage to settle down long enough to breathe before he asks;

"Vwanna get in the shovwer nowv?" He inquires, rubbings his hands up and down your sides after helping you take your binder off and removing the rest of his clothes; leaving you both in your underwear. "Hey- don't givwe me that look- I vwon't do anythin' vwithout your sayin' so... 'Aight?" He reassures.

You smile and tilt your head back and silently ask for a kiss before running the water and getting two towels. You always enjoy moments like these with Cronus; in a comfortable silence except for the spraying of the water and the calming and relaxing melody of your lovers humming to one of your favorite songs. It's also, in this moment, that you realize you forgot to return the dress to Porrim last night... She is going to murder you, see you back together and then murder you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this was more sad than cute or funny but hey, it's 12:30 am and I'm tired af. Let me know, in the comments what you want to see these babes do next~!


	3. Loving Him: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentines Day, what else is there to do than to celebrate it with your loved one in the best way you can?
> 
> (But if you don't have one, buy yourself some pizza, love yourself, watch some romcoms and slap ya own ass. And if you can't love yourself than I love yourself. And yes, I am aware it's not Valentines Day yet but hey, I'm starting early for reasons unknown of even to me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have come to conclusion in making this with multiple chapters because I have multiple ideas in my head so yeah. Tw: #nsfw #sad-ish AGAIN #fluff so sweet afterwards that you'll probably get cavities. I think that's all.

»CRONUS'S POV

You stand in the doorway of yours and Kankri's kitchen, ankles crossed and arms folded across your chest; watching the lanky boy move about the kitchen, finishing up whatever dinner he had in mind before you had gotten home from work.

He always tried so hard to keep everything neat, cleaned and just about everything but your office cleaned; you hated it when people messed with your stuff; you couldn't find anything no matter if he had orgamized it.

It's then that you realize why he's in such a hurry in doing this. And you forgot. 

It's Valentines Day. God dammit, not again.

You slowly and carefully back out of the kitchen, run out of the living room and get on your motorcycle; texting him as you make your way to the store and such.

'Hey, babe. I might be a bit late- say by 10-15 minutes? I'll see you soon. I lovwe you~! <3'  
\---------------------------------------------  
KANKRI'S POV

You smile when you read his take and sigh your relief, you don't have to rush so much now. Dinner is done, the table is set up and you think you might have time to clean up yourself before he gets home; great.

'9kay, thank y9u f9r letting me kn9w. See y9u later t9night, Cr9nus. I l9ve y9u t99~ <3' you text back.

After you wash yourself up you make sure everything is perfect; it has to be, you've worked so hard and goodness you don't know if Cronus will like it. It's the thought that counts, right?

"Oh, shoot!" 

You totally did not forget about Cronus' present. Did you?

You run into yours and Cronus' bedroom, careful not to tear it apart because you set it up for... What you hoped would happen after your and your boyfriends plans tonight.

"Home!" Cronus chimes as you hear the front door slam shut behind him, his foot steps traveling closer to the kitchen.

You run to where he is and cover his eyes from behind.

"Woah, there. What 're you doin', Kan?"

"I have a surprise and you can't see it yet, why else?" You know he already saw it earlier, you aren't that stupid to not notice your surroundings; you were just so busy you didn't acknowledge him.

"Ah, Come on. Do I have to wait?" He mock whines.

"Please just go wait in the living room and don't peek?" You plead.

He nods and sighs, following your administrations and sitting down on the couch; pulling out his phone and doing something you could honestly care less about. He was probably just on Tumblr again.  
\-------------------------------------------  
»KANKRI'S POV

You sit in Cronus' lap, the others arms wrapped around the your waist as you watched a few of your favorite movies and, to Cronus' request, eating pistachio and chocolate pudding. It tastes wonderful, shut your mouth.

Cronus had long since forgotten about the movie and has instead decided to nuzzle and kiss at the nape of your neck; setting your bowl down on the small glass table in front of the couch.

"Cronus, what do you think you're doing?"

He pulls away and rests his chin on your shoulder, looking up at you with those vibrant blue and smoldering eyes. God, he's hot.

"Oh, come on. You honestly didn't think vwe vwere gonna do just this vwithout a little action did ya?" He chuckles as he slowly runs his hand up and down your thigh tantalizingly slow. 

Asshole.

"Cronus Ampora, I swear. Y-you are the only boyfriend that assumes we are going to have sex while every other boyfriend would ask."

He hums. 

"But you lovwe me~" he purrs out, peppering your neck in gentle kisses, cool breath beating against the back of your neck as he speaks.

"Very much so, but what does that have to d-do with anyth- hnng," You're cut off as his fingers slip up a little further and between your legs; damn him and those hands.

He grinds the palm of his hand into your crotch, making you arch your back and hips slightly; moaning his name quietly under your breath.

"So... Do you vwant to take this to the bedroom or just stop?" He asks, damn well knowing you won't let him stop now.

"Please," is all you manage to say before he throws you over his shoulder with a yelp out of you and rushes the both of you into your bedroom; throwing you onto the bed and looking at you with those eyes that make you go weak in the knees. Tonight is going to be... Interesting.  
\---------------------------------------------  
»CRONUS POV

You can see it in his eyes as you hover over him that he's nervous. He knows that you don't care what he's got down there but it always has and always will bother him that you might not be okay with it. You've told him to the moon and back that you'd never ever judge him for it; you loved every part about him from head to toe and that would never change.

"Hey... You sure you vwant to do this? Vwe don't have to, vwe can just do something else instead of this-"

"N-no... It's not that... I just... I'm sorry," he apologizes, "You know how I am... I'm sorry I do this every time; I'm a crybaby. I love doing this with you I just... My thoughts get to me is a better sense of word I suppose..." He whispers quietly as if not to scare you off.

You kiss his forehead and rest your hand between his legs again, listening to the quick hitch in his breath.

"I don't care vwhat you havwe, you're still the beautiful boy I fell in lovwe vwith six years ago..." You say lovingly as you trace his jaw like with the pad of your thumb; leaning in for the briefest of moments to place a chaste kiss to his lips.

"P-promise?"

You kiss his nose and peer into slightly teary, red eyes, his bottom lip trembling.

"I Ampora Swvear, do I evwer break my promises?" You chide, your signature shark-like grin making it's way to your face.

Kankri smiles and giggles quietly, sweet music to your ears.

"No," he replies back and leans up to kiss you, draping his arms around your shoulders and pulling back enough to gaze into your eyes; foreheads pressed together gently.

"I l-love you as well, Cronus, and I trust you to keep your promises. I also trust your words of how you feel regarding what parts I was born with, and... I thank you for that oh so much..."

The conversation sort of stops there- well, rather being replaced by a long kiss followed by a few more as well as a few soft moans slipping past your lovers lips.

He's so adorable, noises and all and god his laugh; it could be mistaken for an angel singing. You could listen to him all night, drag all his sounds out for as long as you deemed wish but you won't; not tonight. For now, you'll show him how much he truly means to you for as long as he'll let you in the short span of tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Also, if I wasn't really clear, the Vantas family, due to a blood thing, have red eyes and pure black/white hair; Kankri's was white but he dyed it brown. What do ya'll think so far? Also, the tags at the beginning will count for both parts not just this entire one; if that makes sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to mind at 3 in the fucking morning, god bless me. I'll continue later, thoughts?


End file.
